carryonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carry On Cruising
' |image= Dr. Binn (Kenneth Connor) and First Officer Marjoribanks (Kenneth Williams) stand by while Captain Crowther (Sid James) raises a glass to his passengers.http://www.britmovie.co.uk/films/Carry-On-Cruising/ Britmovie website |producer(s)=Peter Rogers |story=Eric Barker |script=Norman Hudis |director=Gerald Thomas |music=Bruce Montgomery Douglas Gamley |cinematography=Alan Hume RSC |editor=John Shirley |runtime=89 min |imdbref= |film= |release_date=1962 |certificate= |previous_release=Carry On Regardless |next_release=Carry On Cabby |alternative_title(s)= |story_date(s)= }} Summary The passengers and crew of a Mediterranean cruise ship dress up or throw up, play deck games or power games, get drunk or misunderstood, and fall in love or out of deckchairs.Hibbin, Sally Hibbin and Nina Hibbin. 1988. Plot Captain Crowther (Sid James) has five of his crew replaced at short notice before a new cruise voyage begins. Not only does he get the five most incompetent crew men ever to sail the seven seas, but the passengers turn out to be a rather strange bunch too. The SS Happy Wanderer is the cruise ship and after this voyage, Crowther hopes to get a job as captain on a transatlantic ship, promising the crew members their jobs will be safe under the new captain. Starting off from England, the Happy Wanderer calls at unnamed ports in Spain, Italy and North Africa before going home again. Single ladies Gladys (Liz Fraser) and Flo (Dilys Laye) take the cruise, with Flo hoping to find a husband. Bridget (Esma Cannon) is her usual dotty and entertaining self, and one unnamed passenger (Ronnie Stevens) never disembarks but always goes straight to the bar to drink, to forget an unidentified woman. The crew and passengers settle in as the ship leaves port and head chef Wilfred Haines (Lance Percival) finds out he is seasick. Mario Fabrizi makes a quick appearance as one of the cooks under Haines. Ed Devereaux, best known for the part of Matt Hammond in the Australian TV series 'Skippy', appears as a Young Officer. Gladys and Flo fall for the PT instructor Mr Jenkins but nothing comes of it, especially when Flo turns out to be hopeless in the gym. Meanwhile, the new men try to impress Crowther but disaster follows disaster with him getting knocked out and covered in food at a party. Meanwhile, ship's doctor Dr. Binn (Kenneth Connor) has fallen for Flo, but she wants nothing to do with him so he serenades her with a song after leaving Italy (Bella Marie, sung by Roberto Carinali), which she does not hear as she is asleep. Gladys, who has heard the song, realises that Flo is in love with Binn and with the help of First Officer Marjoribanks (Kenneth Williams) arranges a plot for Binn and Flo to get together. It works and the confident Binn finally confesses his feelings to a gobsmacked Flo, who returns his affections. Crowther lets the five newcomers know that they have improved since the cruise began, simply by doing their jobs and not by trying to impress him. They learn that the Captain has been in charge of the Happy Wanderer for ten years and decide to hold a surprise party for him, with the passengers. Haines bakes him a many-flavoured cake and the barman cables the former barman for the recipe of the Captain's favourite drink, the Aberdeen Angus. The party goes well and Crowther gets his telegram telling him he has the captaincy of the new ship. He turns it down as he recognises it does not have the personal touch of a cruise ship, and prefers the company of his own crew.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_Cruising Cast http://www.aveleyman.com/FilmCredit.aspx?FilmID=2995 Aveleyman *Sid James as Capt. Wellington Crowther *Kenneth Williams as Leonard Marjoribanks *Kenneth Connor as Arthur Binn *Liz Fraser as Glad Trimble *Dilys Laye as Flo Castle *Esma Cannon as Bridget Madderley *Lance Percival as Wilfred Haines *Jimmy Thompson as Sam Turner *Ronnie Stevens as Drunk *Vincent Ball as Jenkins *Cyril Chamberlain as Tom Tree (Captain's Steward) *Willoughby Goddard as Large Man *Ed Devereaux as Officer *Brian Rawlinson as Nervous Steward *Anton Rodgers as Young Man *Anthony Sagar as Cook *Terence Holland as Young Passerby *Mario Fabrizi as 2nd Chef *Marian Collins as Bride *Jill Mai Meredith as Shapely Miss *Alan Casley as Sailor *Evan David as Bridegroom *Jan Williams as Passenger Trivia First film in the series made in colour. The SS Happy Wanderer never went to sea. It was a full scale replica of a cruise-liner, complete with cabins, swimming pools, bars and deck games, designed by Art Director Carmen Dillon, and constructed at Pinewood by studio craftsmen. Joan Sims and Charles Hawtrey do not appear. Sims took ill shortly before filming began and was replaced by Dilys Laye, making her Carry On debut, at four days' notice. Hawtrey was dropped for demanding star billing, but returned for the next entry, making this the only entry during Hawtrey's 23-film run which he missed. Sims returned two years later in Carry On Cleo. References Bibliography * Category:The Films